buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel (2019)
Angel was a vampire cursed with a soul who lived in Los Angeles until he moved to Sunnydale in 2019. Biography Angel was sired when he was eighteen years old, and since then he had caused nothing but death, mayhem, and mass destruction. He was eventually cursed with a soul, condemned to suffer with the guilt for his past crimes and the knowledge that he deserved this pain and remorse. In 2019, he had moved to Los Angeles, where he saved a young woman, Helen Chou, from a demon who ate her father. He began training her and she assisted in his battles, although he worried if this was the right thing for her. He counted as well with the help of the witch and awarded singer Fee-Fee, despite his mistrust in magicks, who informed her about demon activities that he might be of help. Angel eventually accepted Fee-Fee's offer of an artifact to find what he sought, but, as he found the demon, the creature killed Helen. After killing the demon himself, he returned the artifact to Fee-Fee, who explained that death was always a possibility. He told her to never contact him again, and she suggested him to go to Sunnydale. He indeed followed her directions, but left with the certainty to only work alone from then on.Prologue In Sunnydale, Angel visited the shop of the demon witch Anyanka, haven't seen each other for decades. He asked for the Anima Colligationem, but she informed she had just given to the Slayer.Frenemies Angel was also reunited with Francis, a man he had saved when he was ten years old. Angel was then visited by Lilith, who cast protection on his new home. In exchange, she offered him some direction, asking Angel to avenge the victims of the creature who, at that very moment, caused the death of Francis and his family.''Angel'' #1 In the following day, Lilith led Angel to the psychiatric hospital Hedge Grove, where the creature was about to make new victims. Angel fought off a girl under the demon's influence before she killed one of the patients. She successfully exorcised the girl, then offered the patient, Winifred Burkle, to take her to safety.''Angel'' #2 In his home, Lilith warned Angel that evil, as his enemy was trying to stop the future destroying his friends before he made them. She indicated Fred would show him the way to defeat the demon, who indeed was able to perform a ritual that transported him to the demon's dimension. ''Angel'' #3 The hell made Angel face what caused him mos sorrow and guilt, which included visions of Helen and Drusilla. Although, who he had though was Mara was instead a stranger, the Slayer Buffy Summers. Lilith then was able to communicate with Angel, so he directed his efforts to discover the demon's name. Calling upon Lilith, he banished Amarkax.''Angel'' #4 As he returned home, Fred had her sanity restored, but she told him the message Lilith left her: after saving her, he must unite the remaining, beginning with a weapon — Gunn. Personality and traits Angel was very reserved and mysterious. He tended to spend much of his time alone, leaving very little time for any allies or friends. Having been cursed with a soul, Angel's conscience had filled him with constant remorse. This had even gone to the point where Angel sometimes considered fair that he did not receive any redemption for the sins he had committed as a soulless vampire. Powers and abilities Being a vampire, Angel possessed all of the capabilities of vampires, such as superhuman strength, speed, endurance, and regeneration, as well as immortality, the need to drink blood, and the ability to assume a vampire's "game face". He also had all of a vampire's vulnerabilities, such as sunlight, wooden stakes, holy items, etc. His physical abilities were further enhanced due to years of experience and training in using his abilities accordingly. Gallery Buffy-04-00b.jpg Angel-00-00b.jpg Angel-00-01b.jpg Angel-01-02b.jpg Angel-01-05b.jpg Angel-01-00b.jpg Angel-01-03a.jpg Angel-01-06b.jpg Buffy-05-01b.jpg Angel-02-03b.jpg Angel-02-04b.jpg Angel-02-05b.jpg Angel-03-03b.jpg Angel-03-04b.jpg Angel-04-00b.jpg Angel-04-02b.jpg Angel-04-03b.jpg Buffy-08-00b.jpg Angel-05-00b.jpg Angel-05-03b.jpg Angel-05-04b.jpg Angel-05-05b.jpg Angel-05-06b.jpg Angel-06-02b.jpg Angel-06-05b.jpg Angel-07-02b.jpg Angel-08-02b.jpg Angel-08-03b.jpg Buffy-12-04b.jpg AngelSpike-09-02b.jpg AngelSpike-09-03b.jpg AngelSpike-10-00b.jpg Appearances References Category:Alternate canon articles Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Sunnydale residents